The present invention generally relates to compiling and running code, and more specifically, to analyzing and retrieving dependencies for compiling and running code.
To compile and run some types of source code, dependencies such as, libraries and other infrastructure are often needed prior to compiling the source code such compiling stage dependencies must be available to the compiler prior to compiling the source code. Following compiling the source code, the program may need access to run stage dependencies that facilitate running the program.